Real-time images available during surgery may not have the resolution that would be most helpful to a surgeon while performing the surgery. Three-dimensional medical images of a subject generated prior to surgery may have higher resolution than real-time images generated during surgery and therefore may be useful during surgery. However, a three-dimensional medical image generated prior to surgery may not accurately reflect the subject at the time of surgery. For these and other reasons, apparatuses and methods for transforming three-dimensional medical images, which may be generated prior to and/or during surgery, to accurately reflect the subject at and/or near the time of surgery may be useful.